memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gvsualan/archive
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I left a comment on another page, expect my reply there. Please leave your questions and comments below. Previous talk pages are archived here. Hey Welcome back. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:02, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Coordination Oy, a lotta edit conflicts, we need to coordinate our efforts, lol! --From Andoria with Love 04:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry About the DS9 cast images I uploaded...sorry-i shouldn't have uploaded them-it won't happen again.JemHadar359 Contributions to look at Can you take a look at ? Many of the articles seem to be very very poor duplicates of existing materials, and other seem to be articles for unnamed species which we only have a single example member of, which I seem to recall were deemed not acceptable by the community when Homesun was adding tons of them (I actually think this may be Homesun not logged in). I would look over more of them myself, but I don't have the time right now to pull out all of the resources I would need to confirm stuff, especially given the complete lack of citations in both the new articles and in the lists they link from. I'm reading documents for a RL job, or I would take a bigger stab tackling these. Thanks in advance. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:16, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry I meant no offense, nor did I mean to make you look bad. If that is how it came out, I am truly sorry.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:38, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Image categories Just a thought, but what about Category:Memory Alpha images (temporary)? Clean it out every so often... -- Sulfur 05:25, 30 January 2008 (UTC) : Well it would seem from the discussion that they are permanently temporary for discussions. At least from what I get from Cid: "Forum:New Wikia-wide skin - without the images, the rest of the discussion wouldn't really make much sense anymore" Otherwise I was think Category:Memory Alpha images (discussions). --Alan del Beccio 05:28, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::The thing is... the nightmare that is "Wikia's new skin" apparently still isn't over. Last time I checked, there still were problems with it, and while the idea to force all wikis to that as a default doesn't seem to be pursued actively at the moment, who knows what the future might bring. ::In this (or a similar) case, I just think it's not too necessary or sensible to delete images that are part of a potentially ongoing discussion - sensible, because we might lose context of the discussion, and necessary, because it won't save us one bit of disk space, now that images can be undeleted. :) -- Cid Highwind 09:42, 30 January 2008 (UTC) FA/AOTW process suggestion Hi Alan. I found my old suggestion quicker than I thought... see here. Some concerns might be a little outdated by now, but I still think the procedure in general would work. -- Cid Highwind 09:36, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Edit reversion Just because YOU take something out does not mean it DESERVES to be out, Gvsualan. And giving a reason on a talk page does also not make your edits reversion proofCapt Christopher Donovan 03:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) : I explained why I removed it, which is in accordance to our guidelines. If there are objections to the removal of content, then they are discussed by both or all sides, not simply readded by the original contributor without discussion, "because I'm right and you're wrong", especially when it comes to speculation without any form of legitimate citation. --Alan del Beccio 16:11, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Formal Protest Sir, I respect you on this site but what you did seems very immature. I was not edit warring, I was listening to every comment that you made and trying to improve the article. I explained my reasons, listened to yours, and as a result we had a good background section added in and were working it to improve it. For you to then revert to your preferred version, lock the article, ann then post some kind of a note that I was edit warring and "adding and readding" items to that article without discussing is extremely uncalled for and also untrue. If you would like to take out the fleet captain reference until I can find a hard core source from the script notes then so be it. But dont abuse your admin powers and act this way when we are all just trying to work together. -FleetCaptain 05:19, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Dont take this the wrong way, but I'm letting you know that I formally protested your actions to other administrators. I dont think you should have reverted and protected an article that you were directly involved in editing and you had no reason to add a user talk page note on a mainspace article which implies that the article was protected because I was constantly editing it. We can still work together and I look forward to doing so. I just dont think you had cause to lock articles when you weren't getting your way. -FleetCaptain 05:36, 15 February 2008 (UTC) : The only way I was not getting was not on the article, but on the talk page: NO DISCUSSION. I locked it so finally get some attention directed to the talk page, where the action really was, and you, sir, were all but ignoring. I removed something, moved it to the talk page and left a reason why it was removed. Common courtesy at that point was to discuss the removal, bring up the pros and cons, and ultimately, some sort of proof supporting what was removed, followed by the re-addition of said removed comment. But apparently, sir, that was too much to ask, and instead, a dozen edits later, the link is still on the page, with ZERO justification whatsoever. I hope you are happy. --Alan del Beccio 19:22, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Looking for input regarding video-wikis on Memory Alpha Hi, As you may have heard, in the next few days there will be a new collaborative video feature on Memory Alpha. The feature is based on technology created by Kaltura, where I work. We’re really excited to have our technology on Memory Alpha and are hoping that it can be a great tool for the Memory Alpha community. I am contacting you and a few other administrators hoping that you can tell me where you think collaborative videos might fit in within Memory Alpha. We have a few people that are great with rich-media, and that are active in the community and would like to get a few videos rolling as soon as the feature goes live. For example – what pages do you think could benefit from a collaborative video that any user can add, edit and remix? Are there 5-10 top pages/topics that you think could be cool to add videos to? Any specific ideas of the kind of videos the community would like? Maybe a tribute to a certain character, or possibly a video that talks about why people joined Memory Alpha, etc. Any input you could provide would be excellent, we’re hoping that the Memory Alpha community gets familiar with the collaborative video feature and enjoys it. Thank you! Lishkee 14:21, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Come back Believe it or not, you won in the debate. The Fleet Captain mention in the article is out. My plan is to now develop a new navigation template to link all Starfleet ranks and titles. -FC 23:25, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Good to see you back here. Welcome back :) – Tom 13:51, 17 February 2008 (EST) TMP Aliens - Thanks I'd just like to personally thank you for your work on the TMP species articles. Those articles were misleading before - mixing non-canon info in, having only non-canon images etc - and I wouldn't have had a clue where to start to fix them. Now canon and non-canon info is nicely separated and we have screen shot proof of their existence, and textual information on when they can be seen. I personally really appreciate it when you work on these huge projects, and the wiki benefits enormously.– Cleanse talk 06:20, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Established continuity remark (no spoilers) (no spoilers) Hey, Alan. Regarding the remark you made when editing the movie news panel – "well doesnt that just screw with about half of established continuity..." – actually, it does not screw with it. I can't explain any further without going into spoiler territory, so I will just say that you have no reason to worry about established Trek continuity. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:03, 21 February 2008 (UTC) user pages Hey Alan, tired or just too fast? I always though user talk pages are for the welcome note? Should the user page now be deleted? ;) – Tom 04:15, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Kosst Amojan Picture Thanks for adding that source on the image, I wasn't 100% sure where to put it. – Bertaut talk 18:43, 4 March 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, just add it if it were an episode citation. --Alan 18:54, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Delete and block Hey Alan. Can you delete Image:Sulfurlikesthis.jpg and Image:Sulfurlovesthis.jpg? Might as well ban User:Firestone as well :P --OuroborosCobra talk 18:26, 8 March 2008 (UTC) 60,000!!! Congrats on reaching 60,000 edits. Here's to the next 60,000! :-D --From Andoria with Love 04:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, I dont think I could. --Alan 05:00, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Jenolan/Jenolen/Jenolin How was it "messing up" the redirect page? Wouldn't people be redirected from it anyway? I was just trying to add some clarification there with respect to the different spellings of the ship. Would it have been okay to add the information I was putting up top *below* the redirect Link at the top of that Page instead? I'm just wondering here because it didn't strike me as an especially big deal. --Globular Cluster 19:42, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :A redirect doesn't work when you add stuff to it. A redirect is simply that. It redirects you immediately to the "correct" page. Adding the information anywhere on a redirect is a waste of time. -- Sulfur 19:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :: Otherwise, the article notes the various spellings in for this name. So there should be no issue. --Alan 22:55, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Reverting an image? Alan, sorry to bother you with this, but how do you revert an image? I saw that idiotic Ronald McDonald thing that was loaded in place of Admiral Janeway's picture. Before you got to it and fixed it, I went to the history page for the image and clicked "Undo," but since the preview didn't show what image it was reverting to, I was afraid to go any further for fear of making a bigger mess. Is it as simple as clicking "Undo" or is something else involved? Thanks. - Bridge 03:22, 10 March 2008 (UTC) : I was going to say you just hit "revert", but I had to log out of my account and see that those without "sysop" can no longer do that, used to be you could, but I guess that caused too much trouble with users? Anyway, I guess in this case, you could go to the "date/time" part of the "file history" below the image and description, click on that date/time of the previous "good" version, save the file to your computer and reupload it over the vandal file, at least for quick fix. --Alan 04:05, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Federation Article Suggestions Thanks. Good ideas. However, with my very limited knowledge of episode history, I would be hard-pressed to actually shape such considerations into a proper addition to the article without having (citation needed) getting put on. Not good for a Featured Article. Which brings me to another point. In cases where an article was posted for FA candidacy, but failed to get approval, how long should it be before re-nomination? I was planning to wait 2 months. I put it up for peer review. Additions and edits were made. Then it stopped, to the point where an admin removed the peer review. So, I thought it was ready again. Nothing changed in the article for two weeks. So I posted it again. But is there a specific time period between reposting? I've never seen any.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:58, 10 March 2008 (UTC) : I dont think an admin removed it before, but if nothing is happening to it, then i might just wait. I think after two or three failed noms it needs some serious rewrite before it can be up for featured article again. --Alan 11:45, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Phase II New Voyages has been renamed to Phase II. Why don't you join IRC, dude? ;-) --Jörg 20:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Moving Pages Good job on moving all of the episode pages so quickly to the new naming scheme (if one could say it like that :P). There is one thing I am curious about though, as I am myself trying to learn the things a MediaWiki can offer, and do. How were you able to move so many so fast? Did you just navigate really fast or is there a tool of some sort that I don't know about? --Terran Officer 22:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) : Thanks. I wish there was a tool to do that, but I did it all manually. --Alan 22:32, 16 March 2008 (UTC) My subpage Thanks for putting the eplinks on my subpage. Most of that article was written before the episode link templates had been made. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:22, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Just Wondering I was wondering if you like my Stardates page? Even know it's not done. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Peace and Long Life]] 18:23, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Portal talk:Main I've responded to your comment on Portal talk:Main. (also, as it states on my user talk, please leave any and all future messages at this usertalk as I work on several wikis and I like to have my messages on one page.) Regards, Nat.tang 21:10, 27 March 2008 (UTC) : I saw you message on your talk page, and regardless, it only makes sense to keep all Memory Alpha discussions on Memory Alpha, not off-site and out of sight. --Alan 21:14, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Portal talk:Main I've responded to your reply. Regards, Nat.tang 04:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) What's wrong with "Dialogue"? One of your bots, User:DelBeccio-bot, recently changed the spelling of "dialogue" to "dialog" in the page Unnatural Selection (episode). Why? They're both considered valid spellings in American English, with the original being most common. – Pesky 15:22, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :I've been also meaning to ask you about your bot. Its been "removing self links" from several image maps which in turn disrupts the whole thing because a link is needed after the coordinates in an image map, even if it is a "self link". Nat.tang 17:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC)